


Desire

by perdiccas



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, Road Trip, Zane!Sylar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/pseuds/perdiccas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder has a thing for Zane's coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Mohinder grasped Zane’s arm, shivering at the hint of ice on his coat against his warm palm. Zane twisted towards him at the touch and he could feel Zane’s bicep, hard and flexing, through the thick layers of cloth. The material was soft and supple beneath his fingers and Mohinder’s thumb traced patterns down the seam of his inner arm. Their eyes met and Zane faltered, taking their bags from the trunk under Mohinder’s piercing gaze. When Mohinder spoke, his breath came in warm puffs, hanging in the night air between them.

   


‘I like your coat.’  
  


Zane’s head cocked to the side as if trying to parse Mohinder’s unexpected words. He licked as his lips, the tip of his pink tongue darting to the corner of his mouth and pulling Mohinder’s eyes to his full, plump lips. Mohinder found himself biting at the inside of his cheek to prevent a groan from escaping. It seemed to start in his groin and shoot hotly up through his belly and chest to rest low in his throat, tickling at Mohinder’s lips.

  
  


‘I… um, thanks?’

  
  


Mohinder squeezed his arm, feeling the material bunch and crease under the pressure and Zane’s arm tense in anticipation. He stepped back and looked Zane up and down. Even the thick fabric did nothing to conceal his taut stomach or his broad chest as the hem skimmed his slim hips and fell perfectly, form fittingly over his shoulders. It wasn’t just the coat, Mohinder had been discreetly admiring Zane all day: the too long sleeves of his t-shirt that brought attention to his long, slender fingers and his wide, strong palms; the loose khaki trousers that grew snug at his thighs and ass, making Mohinder flush when he found himself staring; those ridiculous black and white shoes that Mohinder should find too casual and weirdly off beat but instead made his heart beat quicker as they perched on the dashboard, Zane’s long legs almost begging to be stroked. Altogether, Zane exuded an effortless, unconscious sexiness so very different from the meticulous care Mohinder took with his own appearance.

  
  


And that coat. That coat was just the thing to push Mohinder into acting out his dirty fantasies. He wanted Zane and he wanted him now. Even in the frigid winter air his cock was aching for the other man. He was hard, dripping and heavy, throbbing in his too tight jeans and all from nothing but Zane’s overwhelmingly erotic presence.

  
  


‘It looks good on you.’

  
  


‘I…’ Zane stammered. His pupils were dark, dilated in what Mohinder hoped was an answering desire. His mouth fell open as he drew in a sharp breath and a million filthy images flickered through Mohinder’s mind. Mohinder sucking, biting and nibbling at that gorgeous bottom lip. Mohinder’s fingers sliding in and out of his warm, wet mouth; Zane sucking, long and slow, slurping loudly and flicking his tongue against Mohinder’s skin. Zane on his knees, his eyes wide and shy as Mohinder fisted his hand in his hair and thrust his cock between his lips, deep, hard and fast.

  
  


‘You’re really very attractive, Zane.’

  
  


Ignoring the warm flush on Zane’s cheeks, Mohinder leaned in and pressed their lips together, pausing to see how the other man reacted. He tensed for half a second then cupped the back of Mohinder’s neck, tilting his head and parting his lips to let Mohinder’s tongue slip alongside his own. His woollen gloves were warm on Mohinder’s skin and the sharp, metal teeth of the coat’s zip scraped coldly along his jaw where the upturned collar brushed against their faces.

  
  


Mohinder moaned into the kiss, clutching helplessly at Zane’s hips and his arms, needing an anchor before he lost himself in a sea of heady arousal. He pulled at Zane’s coat, tugging the other man impossibly closer and trying to feel his body through the layers that separated them. Maybe Zane was feeling just as overcome because he grabbed Mohinder by the ass, hooking his thumb in the waistband of his jeans and holding him close. His knee edged between Mohinder’s thighs and Mohinder willingly arched up, straddling his leg and grinding down to let Zane feel just how turned on he was.

  
  


They were trembling from the heat of their bodies and the chill of the air. Snow and ice pooled at their feet and Mohinder thought it would surely melt from being too close to the burning friction of their swivelling hips and their groping hands. Mohinder fumbled with the large, round buttons that studded the front of Zane’s coat. The plastic was cold and hard under his shaking fingers and he had to pull back, nipping at Zane’s lips to look down before he could negotiate them back through the tight button holes. They laughed softly as Mohinder struggled, Zane kneading his ass and letting Mohinder know that he shared his eager enthusiasm.

  
  


A metallic rumble mingled with the pound of blood and the pant of Zane’s breath in Mohinder’s ear as he slowly pulled the zip open. He slid his hands, palms flat, under the open coat, spreading his fingers wide on Zane’s firm chest. It was warm and Mohinder felt his skin begin to prickle, sandwiched between the hot fleece that lined the coat and soft, black cotton of Zane’s t-shirt. He lifted his hands and pushed outwards, letting the coat fall open to hang on the edges of Zane’s shoulders. Instinctively Mohinder sought out Zane’s nipples, rubbing the hard nubs through the thin layer of cloth. He groaned, his head falling back at the touch and Mohinder pressed harder, getting more aroused with every broken gasp and sigh he coaxed from the other man.

  
  


He trailed his hands down Zane’s sides, feeling the gentle undulations of his ribs and soft, yielding muscles of his stomach. Mohinder toyed with the hem of his t-shirt, letting his fingers drop lower and fiddle with the cool metal clasp of his trousers. He ducked his hands under the shirt and they both cried out, exchanging a rough, biting kiss as skin finally met skin. Mohinder smoothed his fingers lightly over Zane’s belly, teasing at his navel and brushing the hair below. With a long, desperate groan, full of want and need, Zane broke the kiss. He held up the keycard and slammed the trunk shut.

  
  


‘We should go inside.’

  
  


Mohinder gripped him by the lapels of his coat, guiding them backwards through the icy car park. He leaned back against the door, capturing Zane’s lips once more, still clutching at his coat and luxuriating in his scent – sweat, shampoo and the sweetness of his skin all imbued in the high, stiff collar. Mohinder pressed he face to the fleece and inhaled deeply as Zane fumbled to open the door.

  
  


With a jolt it swung open, and they stumbled backwards as Mohinder lost his footing. He tugged Zane closer and with a wicked grin, shoved the coat from his shoulders. It landed in a crumpled heap on the floor and returning Mohinder’s smile, Zane kicked the door closed and pushed him towards the bed.

  


  



End file.
